Trapped and Paralyzed
by Jamison D. R
Summary: Chris is the star of the Hyde High Swim Team, but one night after practice he is brutally raped by an unknown man. But when Wyatt finds out, it becomes a game of the hunter and the hunted.
1. Eyes of Fear

**Trapped and Paralyzed**

(**WARNING: **This story deals with the matter of rape and sexual assault. Reader discretion is strongly advised.)

Chapter One – Eyes of Fear

Chris Halliwell, 16 years old, ran into his house, and slamming the large oak doors behind him. He locked them and turned off the porch light, and he then he pressed his back against the doors, gripping the door knob with all his strength, trying to forget what had just happened. Had it happened? Why did it happen? Breathing hard, Chris Halliwell stood their, he looked down at himself, his white shirt was stretched out and his jeans were wet, from the pool. The pool. It was coming back to him now, his coach, the pool, the other guys, the locker room, everyone was gone, he was about to leave, then his couch. He shut his eyes. His hands were shaking, he was breathing harder.

Chris Halliwell slid down the door, still gripping the door knob. He landed on the ground, his hand shaking harder, his was scared. More scared then he has ever been in his entire life, he was terrified. Sitting on the ground, the event began to play back in his head.

Chris heard foot steps from the kitchen and they walked into the foyer. It was his brother Wyatt Halliwell. Wyatt was 18 years old and he had just gotten home from wrestling. He had his big green duffle in one hand and his backpack on. He had a dark green shirt and blue jeans. He started up the stairs and then he heard someone breathing hard. He looked over and saw his little brother sitting in front of the doors. He seemed only to breathe.

"Chris?" Wyatt said

Chris didn't move he just sat there looking at the ground. Breathing hard and terrified.

Wyatt dropped his stuff and walked over to his brother. He knelt down and looked at his brother.

"Chris." Wyatt said. Silence. "Chris what happened? What's wrong?"

Wyatt used his hand to lift his brother's face, as Wyatt looked into his brother's face; he saw only the look of shear terror. Chris' eyes were the bright green they usually were; they were faded and full of terror.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Earlier that afternoon…_

Chris was swimming, the water rushed passed his ears and body. He could hear his friends cheering him on from the stands. He hit the wall, turning around, he used his feet to launch off, and he was swimming again.

"What an awesome race here!" The Announcer said thorough the speaker system, "Chris Halliwell from Hyde High School, our home school, Michael Latner from West High School and Kelly Losner from Mira Costa High School, all right now in first place in the swimming. It's going to be a tough one."

The crowds got louder. It was a home meet at Hyde High School, and Chris Halliwell was one of the best swimmers on the team, and in the region. Then he remembered what his mother said, _"If you can win this, agents all around country will be asking for you by name." _

"Twenty feet, and still Halliwell, Latner, and Losner are all still in the lead. Ten feet!"

The crowds roared all shouting "Halliwell", "Latner", and "Losner". Chris shot his arm out and he touched the wall and the buzzer roared over the crowds.

"Whoa! To close to call, all refs will now look at the motion cameras for final call." The announcer yelled.

Chris pulled himself out of the water. So did Latner and Losner. Latner was a very small, toned and very curly brown hair. Losner was big, muscular, and looked mean. As Chris pulled himself out of the water, the girls from Hyde School whistled and cheered.

"HOT BOD!"

"NICE ABS!"

"I'VE SEEN GOD!"

The girls liked to come to the swim meets and practices to check out the guys, Chris was no exception. He had been working out all summer and winter for the spring meets, and it seemed to pay off in more ways then one. His endurance and strength had greatly improved, but as his looks. The Girls liked his hard stomach and navel and well developed chest and arms. Chris grabbed his white towel and sat down on the bench waiting for the results.

"Nice job dude!" Said a senior, it was Jason Lee. He was like Chris' best friend on the swim team, and team captain.

"Good Luck!" Said Loren Sanchez another swimmer.  
"Beat those rich ass guys from Mira Costa." Said Jesse Orlando another swimmier.

Chris pulled off his swimming cap and threw it on the ground. Then somebody grabbed his shoulders and started rubbing them. "Don't worry Halliwell." He said

Chris knew who it was; it was the Assistant Coach, Jarred Black. He and the other couches would massage the swimmers before each meet or stressful moments like these. Jarred Black or just known to the swimmers as Black was a rather tall man, and very strong. Rumors had spread around that he could bend a metal pole without ease; no one had actually seen it happen. He had brown hair and very young and kind face.

"Thanks." Chris said, as Coach Black stopped and went over to the head coach, Alex Orange, she was a young coach, with her red hair always in a pony tale and very stubborn. They started talking and both looked toward Chris' way. Then he pulled his attention to the three refs looking over a screen. The refs seemed to have come to a decision and walked to the microphone. The elderly man, who was bald and little fat, turned on the microphone and spoke into it.

"The Results are in." He said, "In a tie for second place is Losner and Halliwell-"The Hyde School and Mira Costa crowds cheered, but the West High crowds roared. "In First Place is Michael Latner!" The entire place roared and cheered.

The refs pulled all the swimmers over and gave them metals. Standing on a bench, Latner with a gold metal around his neck and Halliwell and Losner with silver ones, Chris frowned at his metal.

"Let's give a hand to all of our schools." Said the announcer once more, "Hyde High School's next meet will be March 8 at Mira Costa for regional, and there Mira Costa, West High, Hyde High School, South High, North High, and Redondo Beach High will all face off. Have a good day everyone."

Chris stepped off the bench and walked over to his teams, and then he was smothered in people. Guys were rubbing his head, slapping him on the back.  
"Nice job Chris!" Jason Lee said coming out of the crowds of people, "I told you we would make it to regional, and there you kick all their asses and we can go state."  
Chris smiled and saw a crowd of girls watching all the guys and Coach Black was smiling at him, giving him a thumps up. Chris smiled back.

"BABY!" a girl yelled, Chris turned around and saw a tall, girl with brown hair and dark skin run his way. It was his girlfriend, Bianca. Chris opened his arms as Bianca landed in them, she kissed him. "Awesome job."  
"thanks." He said back, then kissing her.

"Baby I am so sorry but I got to run, I have a doctor's appointment, but call me tonight okay."  
"Okay."  
"Bye I Love you!" She said running off into the crowds.  
"Bye!" Chris yelled off.

Chris turned around and saw about four guys watching him. "What?" He said  
"You were going to say it." Said Jesse

"Say What?" Chris replied.  
"I Love you baby!" Loren taunted.

"I love you too baby." Jesse taunted back

"Shut up!" Chris said as they laughed. They all grabbed their stuff and walked into the locker rooms.

"So Chris how far have you gotten with B?" Jesse asked opening his locker

"None of your business." Chris said opening his own locker.

"Awe, that far sorry dude." Jason implied.  
"I would have hit that by now." Loren said

"Honestly." Jesse said

"Shut up guys! That's my girlfriend you're talking about." Chris said slightly annoyed.  
"That's my girlfriend your talking about." Jesse taunted back at Chris.

"You don't want me to bring up Christina now do you?" Chris said back to Jesse.  
Jesse looked at Chris, and then he shut up.

"Dude come on let's go celebrate." Jason said, as he pulled on his jeans and shirt.

"Celebrate what?" Chris said

"Your silver."  
"Why? I have like 10 more of these at home, shame it wasn't a gold, it could have been lucky number seven."

"Well then grumpy Gus let's just go out, met us at Pizza Hut in like twenty minutes. Want a ride?"

"No, I'll walk I got to think about some stuff." Chris said

"Alright see you there."

The locker rooms began to empty until Chris was the only one their. He privately removed his Speedo and then pulled on his jeans. And then pulled on his white shirt and black sneakers, sitting their sighing he pulled his back pack out and put it on his back.

"Nice job out there." Said Coach Black walking into the locker room, and closing the door, and sitting down the on the bench that was ran in between the lockers.  
"Thanks." Chris said, "How close was I from Latner."  
"Orange said you were about a eighth of a second off. They almost called a three way tie, for first, but the refs believed that it was the right call."

"Oh okay." Chris said digging in his bag again. He pulled out his necklace it had triquetra on it, and put it on. He hands were still wet and slippery.

"Want some help?" Coach Black said.  
"Okay." Chris said uneasy. Coach Black stood behind Chris and took the necklace and connected it.

"Thanks."

"You're Welcome." Coach Black just stood behind Chris, for a moment. "You smell good." He said Chris turned around and stepped back giving him a weird look.  
"Well-"He tried rearranging his words, "The cologne you are wearing smells good."

Chris looked at him weird, he got an uneasy feeling. "It's just Axe."

"Oh okay. Which One?"  
"Phoenix I think, why?"  
"Just curious. I got to go, see you later."  
"Bye." Chris said

Coach Black tore off walking around the lockers. Chris stood there for a second it was weird. Was his coach coming on to him? Then suddenly the lights in the locker room went black.

"Oh shit." Chris said, He felt around for his duffle and backpack. He grabbed them and was off, but the doors were closed, he put his hand out and feeling the wall. Trying to find the door, he felt an indention in the wall, the door. He was about to open then somebody grabbed him, and through him to the ground.

"WHOA!" Chris yelled, but then somebody put their hand over his mouth and then put a sock in it, muffling him. Chris tried to punch but then someone grabbed his arms and held them down, he moved them beneath his back and held them down. The person's legs were on top of Chris'. Chris tried to scream through the sock trying to spit it out, but it was too big. His shirt was forced up and he felt a persons hand run over his stomach and chest. Chris tried with all his might to get away but nothing, he was trapped.

"I need to have you." Said a mans voice.

Chris tried to scream through the sock but he paralyzed, he couldn't move.

Chris didn't know how long he was lying there, but the man ran after only a few minutes. Chris got up shaking, feeling for the door, and opened it and ran. He looked at his watch, 7:31pm. Terrified he ran from the gym and the school, to home.

(NEW EXTENDED VERISON - I have gone through and edited content and added some never before scenes. So I hope you enjoy this. Happy Reading!)


	2. Premonitions of Truth

**Chapter Two – Premonitions of Truth**

Wyatt looked into Chris' eyes, not saying anything, just concern. Then the phone rang. It rang again; Wyatt hesitantly got up and went to the phone.

"Hello?" Wyatt said into the phone.

"Hey Wyatt!" Said the voice on the phone, "It's Jason. Is Chris around? He was suppose to met us at Pizza Hut a half an hour ago."  
"Hey Jason," Wyatt said, he looked over at Chris who was now hugging his knees. "Chris is really unavailable right now."

Wyatt saw his brothers face go down on the top of his knees and shudders begin to shake.  
"Oh," Jason replied over the other end of the phone.

"Look I really got to go, bye!" Wyatt turned the phone off and put on the table and sprinted back to Chris and knelt down by the floor.

"Hey buddy," Wyatt said putting his arm around his brothers neck, "What happen? You know you can tell me anything."

Chris looked up at his brother, with two tears going down his face. He just looked into his brother' strong, bold, face, with nothing but he wanted to tell he just couldn't.  
"I can't." Chris replied.  
"Why?" Wyatt asked. Chris didn't say anything he just put his head back into his knees.

The back kitchen door opened and Phoebe and Piper had walked through. Piper had just come from a hard day at P3 where the biggest band in the country right now, Final Decent, a popular punk band had just performed, and Phoebe from the Bay Mirror.  
"Phoebe all I need right now is nice warm bath." Piper said putting her purse down on the dinning room table.

"Amen to that." Phoebe said

The two of them walked from the kitchen and into the dinning room there they saw Wyatt knelling by his younger brother, Chris on the floor in front of the doors.

"It's going to be okay, no one is going to hurt you know." Wyatt said  
"It's too late for that."  
Wyatt was taken back.

Piper and Phoebe stopped, slowly they walked over. Chris didn't notice that his mother, Piper, and his aunt, Phoebe, had arrived.  
"Wyatt." Piper said from the stairs.  
Wyatt turned around and saw his mother and aunt. He got up; looking his brother he walked over to them.  
"What happened?" Piper said.  
"I don't know. I found him like this when I got home." He replied.  
Phoebe's empathy power instantly kicked in, she grabbed Piper by the shoulder and nearly fell to the floor.  
"What?" Piper said

"What's going on?" Wyatt asked

"Chris," She said with tears in her eyes, "He's absolutely terrified, scared, I never felt anything like this in my life."

"Sit down." Piper helped her sister to the stair. "Stay here." She told Wyatt. Piper then walked over to her son and sat down on the floor. Chris still had his head on his knees, but he turned his head so he didn't face his mother. He couldn't tell her this, it would destroy her.

"Sweetie, what happened?" Piper said

Chris sniffled and continued to look at the wall.  
"Nothing." He lied.  
"Nothing?" Piper said looking at Chris, who was staring at the floor, and then she looked at Phoebe. Phoebe seemed to have the same look and then she shook her head. No.

"Honey, you're crying over nothing?" Piper said

"I am not crying!" Chris snapped.

"Okay, okay, calm down. What happened?"  
Silence.  
"I won't tell anyone, just our little secret." Piper said sitting closer to her son, whispering it into his ear.

Chris breathed deeply, he couldn't tell her, it was just one of those things you don't tell your mother. He lifted his head, but not before wiping a stray tear from his right eye.

Chris looked at his mother, "I was-"He stopped.  
"Yes?" Piper said replied listening.  
"I was-was-"Chris stopped again, and then it hit him, "I was second in my meet today. I missed out on the Gold again."  
"Oh." Piper said taken back. She then looked up at Phoebe, she seemed calmer and Wyatt looked at Chris really taken back.

Phoebe got up with her nephews help and walked over with Wyatt.

"You're crying-"Piper stopped  
"I AM NOT CRYING!" Chris snapped, louder this time.  
"Okay, chill. You're upset that you got another silver?"  
"Yes, I really thought I had the gold."  
"Oh." Piper said, Phoebe and Wyatt were standing over Chris.  
"Can you all stop standing over me!" Chris said, "GOD!" he sighed loudly, he stood up, and walked to the stairs. As Chris walked down the foyer he didn't looked at Phoebe, but as he passed Wyatt he made a look as if he was asking 'help me'. He began to walk down the foyer, and Phoebe followed.  
"Chris, honey!" Phoebe said, Chris turned around.

"What?" He snapped  
"Okay, first drop the attitude; we are trying to help you. Obviously you aren't upset because you came in second. Hell you were bouncing off the wall last month when you got two silvers and a bronze at the last months meets." Phoebe said almost yelling, "Now you know that I know that I felt your emotions and you were freaking terrified, so what happened."

Chris looked at her stunned. She was right, he was happy that he stopped getting the certificates and the occasional bronze but two silvers and a bronze; it was one of the highlights of his high school career. He turned his shoulder.  
"CHRIS!" Phoebe said grabbing his shoulder and then she was dragged into a premonition.

…._it was black, she couldn't see anything only hear.  
"oh god." She heard, "Yes, yes, oh god yes!"  
a muffled whimper and scream. Then a door  
Opened and closed and a man had run out…_

Phoebe opened her eyes, confused. Chris who seemed to know what she had just seen, but Phoebe didn't look terrified so she probably hadn't seen the whole thing. Phoebe just looked at Chris. Chris who seemed to have tears coming to his eyes again, ran up to his room and slammed the door.

Phoebe turned around and faced her sister and nephew.  
"Well what did you see?" Piper said

"I am not sure." Phoebe said, "it was weird. I heard breathing. Someone was breathing really hard and sounding like they were doing it."  
"Doing it?" Piper and Wyatt both said

"I don't know. But it ended with a man running from the room, and the door closing." She said

"Okay, so you had a premonition about people having sex?" Wyatt said

"Yeah I think." Phoebe said

"Maybe it was a premonition if one of your past experiences." Piper said

"Off of Chris?" She asked raising her eye brow, "I highly doubt that."

"Well Chris says he's fine, so he's fine." Piper said

"What!" Wyatt asked  
"Wyatt I know, but Chris doesn't want to talk about it, after he blew up a few months ago I can just ask him in the morning. So relax."  
Wyatt was then suddenly furious. He grabbed his backpack and duffle, and went up stairs.  
Phoebe and Piper both stood down stairs and were reminded of who had gotten through Adult Chris; Victor.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chris ran into his room, and slammed the door behind him. He then lost it and broke down, he slid down on his door, and cried into his knees. Chris couldn't remember the last time he cried, probably not sense he was like five years old. He grabbed his head, and cried harder into his knees.

Wyatt reached the landing of the stairs, and he looked at Chris door and he walked forward. He was about to open it, but then, he stopped. He backed away, but before he walked away, he heard Chris. Wyatt stepped closer to the door, listening, he could hear his brother crying.

"Why?" Chris said to himself, "Why me?" He cried harder.

Without knowing Wyatt knocked on the door, and called for his brother.

Chris looked up, he got real quiet. "Go Away."  
"Chris, Can I am in?"  
"No, just go away please." He cried, "…just go away." Wyatt almost had the nerve of orbing in there, but he didn't. He backed away from the door and went into his room.


	3. Dreams & The Crime Scene

Chapter Three – Dreams & the Crime Scene

Wyatt and Piper Halliwell stood in the doorway of Chris Halliwell's bedroom. The room was dark, and the only thing that could be see was the street light which was reflecting off of Chris' brown, hair. Piper looked at Chris, she wanted to know so desperately what happened to her son, was he hurt? Did someone tease him again about the swim team? Did one of his friends die? Thousands of scenarios passed through her mind in about a second. Wyatt however leaning against the doorway looked at his brother. He wanted to use his Telepathy to ask him what had happened, but he didn't want to wake him. He wanted know what had happened has much has his mother did. Using his telepathy he scanned his mother head, she had been thinking almost has much has he had been thinking.  
"Wyatt!" Piper said not taking her eyes off of Chris.  
"Sorry, just wanted to know what you were thinking."  
"Then you should have asked!" She snapped

"So he was just sitting they're crying when you got home?" Piper went on.

"He wasn't crying yet. He was just sitting there."  
"Then what happened?"  
"Well Jason Lee called, remember he's the senior that has the full scho-"

"I remember who he is. Why did he call?" She snapped.  
"He wanted to know why Chris wasn't at Pizza Hut with them. He was suppose to meet them their after the meet."

Piper then blinked, she was put back into reality. She turned to Wyatt.  
"He had a meet today?" She asked

"Yeah," He replied.  
"What no, that's not till Friday."

"Mom today is Friday."

"What?" Piper said thinking; the week had passed by, without her knowing it.  
"Remember as we're getting into my car this morning he told you about the meet?"

Piper then suddenly remembered.

_Chris and Wyatt both with their duffels and backpacks were pilling them into Wyatt's VW Jetta._

"_Mom don't forget my meet this afternoon, I am going up against Losner and Latner." He said as Wyatt closed the trunk.  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world." She said giving him a hug goodbye. "Good luck." She said has she waved goodbye and got into her car and drove off. _

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Piper said slowly as she looked at Chris. "I lied to him."

"What? No, it's okay don't beat yourself up over it." Wyatt said

"But I said I would be there and I didn't show up."

"Look, this is only the middle of the season, he'll have bigger meets."

"No Wyatt!" She said almost yelling. She shut up as Chris shifted in his sleep. "Look I haven't seen any of you that much in the past few weeks, because I am trying to get this new club organized in Los Angeles, and I promised Chris I would be there and I wasn't!" She said has she had tears in her eyes.

"Look it's okay-"  
"No Wyatt's its not!" She said in a loud whisper, "I wanted to be there, I wanted to see him, I managed to go to your meet on Monday but not his. Look you just don't understand. Watch him please."

Piper sniffling walked off to her room and closed the door. Piper threw off her shoes and sat down on her bed and cried. Orbs filled in front of her. Leo appeared, holding orangeish-redish roses. He smiled and looked at his wife, but his smile quickly vanished. Leo appeared in blue jeans and green sweater.  
"Honey what's wrong?" He asked Piper. Piper did nothing but cry in her hands.  
"Leo, am I a good mother?" She asked

"What?" Leo was shocked at the question. "Why are you asking me something like that, you're a wonderful mother with two great sons."  
Piper sniffled.  
"What's got you upset?" Leo asked.  
"Chris." She said

"What did Chris do? He yell at you?"  
"No, no it's not that." She said, "Something happened today at his swim meet, and now he's not telling anyone what happened."  
"Oh."  
"And I just always thought I would have this relationship with my sons that like they would tell me anything that they had on their mind like they did when they were little." She said, breaking down in her hands again.

"Look, Piper look at me." Leo said taking her hands into his. "You're a wonderful mother. And Chris and Wyatt have always come to you about everything, even now. Advice, Help, questions, anything and you have helped them. You're a wonderful mother and I would be damned if I didn't call you a good wife."

Piper smiled and sniffled.  
"Besides, you wouldn't be that great if I didn't bring you these home." Leo said showing her the roses. Piper smiled even more.  
Leo smiled and kissed his wife. "So tell me, what happened?"

Wyatt stood in Chris' doorway watching, wanting to go to his chemistry book and notes for the big exam tomorrow, he knew if he left for a second his mother would skin him alive so he held out his hand a large chemistry book with pieces of paper orbed into his hand. He began to look at the papers, with were full of formulas and mathematical equations and notes here and there. But what Wyatt did not know, was that his brother, Christopher Halliwell was having the worst nightmare of his life.

Chris was lying on the cold hard cement floor, being held down by an invisible man, who was taking hold of him. The man was using his body weight to over take Chris'.

"Oh I have to have you!" Said the Man.

Chris trying hard and harder to over take the man's grip on him, was useless, he was fighting a losing battle. The man had used his massive hands to hold down Chris' arms and the man used his legs and lower body strength to hold Chris' legs down; then it began. Chris felt his shirt being lifted up and the large cold hands go against his stomach, navel and chest.

"It feels better then what I would have expected." Said the Man.

Chris tried to scream through the sock, trying his hardest to move it out of his mouth, but the sock even itself seemed to be holding his tongue down. The man began to kiss his chest abdomen and moving up. Chris' was really beginning to get scared.

_Oh god this can't be happening. No, I am not gay, I am not! I don't want this, somebody help me, anyone! Oh god please help me!_

As the mans lips moved up towards Chris neck, he screamed and he felt his eyes beginning to fill up with tears.

"Oh yes!" Said the man sucking on Chris' neck, then without hesitation, the man flipped Chris' body like a pancake. Using this to Chris' advantage, he tried to free himself and run, but the man's reactions were like lighting and back he had the same paralyzing grip on him before. Chris was now on his stomach, and his face hurt, cause his face slammed into the floor. Then he remembered his necklace. But he didn't fill on him anymore, if he could manage to yell or say "Blessed Be" it would activate the charm on the necklace and one of his aunts, mother, or anyone in his family would come to him, but his mouth was muffled by a sock. Damn.

"Yes." Said the man, Chris suddenly heard the sounds of metal clinging in the darkness; belt buckles. _NO! OH GOD NO! HELP, SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP!_ Chris then screamed, he never screamed so hard in his life, but still no one heard. Then Chris felt his pants be pulled off. _No please, if you have mercy, please don't do this. _But the mans breathing got faster and harder, then Chris winched at the pain. _Oh god! _Chris suddenly just stopped fighting it was no use. Tears ran down his face as man moved above him. The pain that struck through his entire body and the mans' breath on the back of his neck. Chris wanted it to end right there.

Chris shifted in his bed. "No!" Chris said. Wyatt looked up from his notes, "Chris?"

Chris laid there, it felt like eternity, and the pain was more then he could bear. All he wanted to do was for the man to stop and for Chris to run. Then the man began to go faster and harder. "Oh god, oh god yes." Said the man. Chris closed his eyes and waited it to stop, and then the scream of pleasure from the man and Chris screamed as well.

Then Chris woke up and shot up right in his bed. Breathing hard, sweating, he didn't notice that Wyatt had dropped his stuff and came to his bedside.  
"Chris whats wrong? What happened?"

Chris didn't say anything he just looked straightforward in the darkness of his room, full aware that his brother was next to him, but to scared and petrified to say a thing.  
"Mom!" Wyatt yelled. Suddenly the sound of a door bursting open and footsteps running down the hall, and the light being turned on in Chris's room. Then Wyatt saw his mother and father come into the room.  
"What happened?" Piper said looking at both of them, "Sweetie." Piper said to Chris, as she knelt next to him. "Are you okay?"

Chris didn't look at his mother, but his father was right in front of him, at the end of his bed. Leo looked into his son's eyes, Chris looked back. Leo had never seen those eyes so faded. Leo had always seen his sons happy and full of life, but now his youngest Christopher was the total opposite. His green eyes, which were always the color of a leaf on a spring day, were now almost gray.

"Chris." Wyatt said putting his hand on his knee, "What happened?"  
Chris seemed to react and get out of the trance he was in and looked at his father, his hand on his knee. Then Chris took his hand felt his neck, hoping to find what he was looking for, but he didn't, the necklace was gone.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Leo, Piper, Wyatt, and Christopher Halliwell all sat around Christopher Halliwell's bed as they tried to calm him, all they could do was know that the necklace that the sisters had given Chris, Wyatt, and Melinda (Phoebe's daughter) was gone.  
"Where's your necklace?" Piper asked.  
Chris looked at his mother. "School." He said,  
"Okay, where at the school?" Leo asked  
"Is it still in your duffle?" Wyatt asked  
Chris nodded. Then something hit Wyatt, he suddenly thought of something. If he could find out where the necklace was maybe he could find out what happened. "I'll be right back." Wyatt said Orbing out.

Wyatt's orbs filled the dark locker room, but then it was plunged back into darkness. "Lights on, so I can move on." Wyatt said thinking of a spell. The lights above him started to flicker on and then Wyatt began to look around. This was the men's athletic locker room, and there were six long rows of beige lockers and in-between the beige lockers then he walked to the far wall, and saw his brother's stuff sitting on the ground.  
The yellow duffle which had "Halliwell, C" on it was on the ground and it seemed that the handle had been ripped off, his backpack was on the ground and his locker door was wide open. Wyatt knelt down and looked into the locker, it was empty, he closed it. Then Wyatt saw a reflection in his eye. He looked down and saw a piece of sliver metal string. Wyatt then put his fingers under this shirt and brought out his own same necklace that had, he moved Chris' backpack and saw his brothers necklace. The necklace was ripped off it was just laying on the floor.

"Chris." Wyatt said holding the necklace. He grabbed the rest of his brother's stuff and orbed back home. When he orbed home, his parents were sitting in the living room.  
"Look." Wyatt said walking over to his parents. Has he dropped Chris' stuff on the floor. "It's his necklace, it looks like it was ripped off." He handed the necklace to Piper, who seemed to look at it. Then Piper handed it to Leo.  
"Was he attacked?" Leo asked himself.  
"Demons?" Piper said  
"No, after what happened last time, I am sure they won't." Wyatt said.

Wyatt sat down on the couch next to his parents and sighed.

"Hey you guys." Phoebe said walking in and sitting on the chair.  
"Hi." Piper, Leo, and Wyatt all kind of mumbled.  
"Anything new?" She asked  
"Nightmares." Leo said  
"Ripped necklaces." Wyatt said  
"Ripped necklaces?" Phoebe asked  
Leo handed Phoebe the necklace, she looked at it and then was sent into another premonition.

_Chris was standing their, in the locker room  
but then blackness._

Phoebe opened her eyes.  
"What happened?" Wyatt asked.  
"I saw Chris standing there ready to go, and then somebody turned off the lights." She said  
"Okay." Piper said

"I think it was earlier today, cause Chris was wearing the same shirt." Phoebe said  
Piper closed her eyes and then opened them.  
"Look you guys, it's late." Piper said looking at the clock, (12:45 am), and we all have stuff to do tomorrow. So let's just go to bed and pick this up again tomorrow."

Wyatt wanted to debate, but he needed his sleep too.

The four of them got up and went off to bed. As Piper and Leo walked by their sons bedroom, they stopped. "Sleep tight sweetie." Piper said closing his door. Piper and Leo then walked into their own room. Wyatt went into his won room, but didn't close the door. He kept it open, just in case.

Then Wyatt did something he hadn't done before, he made sure no one was in the hallway or listening, he got on his knees and prayed.  
"God, it's Wyatt." He said, "I know I haven't been the best Christian or Wiccan for that matter. But I am as confused and need of help more then I have ever been. Someone hurt my brother and who know who it is. And I wish you could tell me, but I know that I find this one out. But help me, if anyone hurt Christopher, I am going kick their sorry little ass and wish they never been born."


	4. Full of Fear and No Hope

Chapter Four – Full of Fear and No Hope

Chris opened his eyes. The sunlight grazed his face, and it blinded him.  
"Ah." He said rolling over out of the sunlight. He blinked his eyes for a few minutes trying to get the bright circles out of them. He then sat up right on his bed, he was still scared of what happened, but he tried not to think about it. He grabbed a towel and went into the shower.

"Morning!" Piper said brightly.  
"Hi." Chris said walking in, with black pants, black shirt, and his swim sweat shirt. He sat down at the table and his head made a "thud" as it the table. Piper looked at her son, turned her head horizontally and smiled.  
"Are you okay?" She asked

Chris looked up and saw his mothers smile. He smiled back. _Just tell her Damnit, tell her! _"Peachy." He replied, as he lied.  
"Uh huh." Piper said attending to the pan of frying bacon and eggs. She then turned them off and sat down at the table. "Do you want to talk about last night?"  
Chris seemed not to have heard her. He picked up and apple in a bowl at the center of the table and examined it.  
"Christopher!" She said sharply.  
"Hmm?" He said looking at her  
"Do you want to talk about last night?"   
"Nope." He mumbled.  
"Why?"  
"Cause I said so."  
"Tell me what happened then."  
"Maybe later." He said smiled, and took a bite out of the apple, "Got to go, see you later." He said getting up.  
"CHRISTOPHER PERRY HALLIWELL YOU STOP RIGHT THERE!" She snapped.  
Chris stopped; he sighed.  
Piper stood up, and faced his back.  
"Look at me!" She said

Chris didn't move.  
"Christopher," She said quietly, "You're not leaving this house until you look at me."  
Chris turned around and faced his mother. Piper just stared into his eyes. "Now what happened? Don't make me cast the truth spell on you."  
"You wouldn't do that." He said with a cocky tone.  
"Chris, when you come home you're ether tired or just you're plane self. But you came home crying last-"  
"I wasn't crying Damnit!"

Piper walked over to Chris. "Don't you talk to me like that."  
Chris furious looked back into her eyes. "I am sorry."  
"Now what the hell has gotten into you?"

"I don't know."  
"Chris, you were upset last night and you're upset this morning"

"So, I am allowed."  
"Yes, you are, but never get upset. The last time you cry-got upset was when you were nine."

Chris now, who seemed to hold a lot of anger in, seemed to leak through his eyes. He wanted this mother to go away. He turned around and began to walk to the doorway.  
"Christopher!" Piper said.  
"WHAT!" He yelled throwing the apple, Piper quickly rose her hand and froze it.  
"Okay, that's enough; you're going to tell me right now what happened one way or another."

Chris walked over to his mother, getting right in her face.

A wide awake Wyatt, who heard his brother yell, walked into the kitchen. And saw his brother face to face with his mother.  
"Am I?" Chris said  
"You are." Piper replied  
Wyatt was confused. Never in his life had he seen so much anger in his brothers' eyes or even the nerve to go up against his mother in a fight, since Piper always won.  
Chris anger seemed to vanish; he stepped back, and took a deep breath. As he exhaled he's breath became shaky, and Piper watched as a tear dropped from Chris' right eye and he backed away into the wall. He could feel his heart breaking, telling this would destroy his mother. She took a step forward.   
"Don't. Please." He said he looked over and saw his brother standing their. "Oh Jesus." He said in embarrassment.   
"What?" Wyatt said, looking at himself then his mom.  
Piper shook her head and put a hand up as if saying, "don't".

"Why can't you tell us then?" Piper asked, "What happened that was so bad, that you can't tell me?"  
Chris looked at his mother, another tear fell from his eye. He bowed his head and completely broke down, his shoulders were shaking, and he cupped his hands over his face. Piper walked over and hugged her son. Chris didn't hug her back, just cried into his hands. Piper placed her hand on Chris' soggy wet brown hair; she noticed how long it had gotten.  
"You need a haircut you know that right?" She said, as her son whield into his hands. Piper couldn't remember the last time she could remember him crying, he had always been a happy and brave kid.  
Chris didn't say a thing. She then took his shoulders, and shot her arms out and looked at him. "Look at me." She said, "Please."

Chris dropped his hands and looked at his mother. Piper wanted to cry, seeing his son like this, it wasn't him. "I know you can tell me what happened, please tell me." Chris looked at his mother. If he was going to tell her, it was now or never. He took at deep breath.  
"I was-" his voice died. "I was-I was."  
"You can do it."  
His heart was now being shuddered in his chest, telling this to his mother was too hurtful and to hard.  
"I can't." He said though his tears.  
"Please, let me help you."  
"I was rap-" His voice died, into another cry.  
_Oh my god. _Piper thought, _He isn't trying to say what I think he is, is he?_

"I was-"He tried, he was going to say it, and it was going to be said. He, his mother, and his brother were all going to hear it. _I am going to say it. I am. _Chris took a deep breath, he pinned himself, and slid down, and broke down again. Piper walked closer to her son and knelt in front of him. She placed her hand on his knee.  
"Christopher." She said, "Were you raped-"  
"NO!" He said out of horror. He didn't notice, but he began to shake, his hands and his arms shaking out of fear. "NO!" he said.  
_It all fits. _Piper thought. _It all fits. Oh god._

Piper was about to hug her son, again, but he orbed away. Piper sighed.

"Are you okay?" Wyatt said finally.

"No." She snapped getting up. "I'll be in attic, and leave me alone." She said storming out of the kitchen and into the dinning room. Fearing the worst  
"No, it can't be." She said, she was now practically running, and she went into the attic and slammed the door shut, and locked it. She grabbed a purple potion from the table and threw it at the door, the door glowed purple. _Magically blocking agent, banning everything from entering through that door. _

Chris orbed to the quickest place he could, the school gym. Standing there, looking at the pool, it was still, without character or movement Chris undressed; he had slipped his Speedo on as he was getting dressed. He carried his clothes over to the benches were the people sat to watch the meets. He then running as fast as he could dived into the water.

As Chris was underwater, swimming, little did he notice, a man was standing in the gym, watching him from the doorway. He turned around and locked the gym doors.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Piper sat down, grabbed a pen a paper and quickly began to write things down.

_Crying and very angry_

She quickly wrote down

_Aggressive and distant_

She wrote down again.

_Secretive. Not telling the truth. Crying about the thing, whatever it was. Phoebe's premonitions. Dark rooms, breathing hard, sex. Chris standing in locker room, then going dark._

Piper stopped. She suddenly gasped and looked at the paper. She sat back in utter horror, shaking her head. "No." She said, "It can't be." She said. Not her son, her baby. The one who was always happy, the one that was always full of life, suddenly seemed to be ripped of it. It can't be, no this can't be the truth, their must be some other explanation, she needed her sisters. She got up went to the table, grabbed a lighter purple potion and threw it at the door, it glowed purple again.  
"PHOEBE! PAIGE!" She yelled.

Phoebe came running in, and Paige orbed in, minutes later.  
"Close the door." Piper said

Phoebe closed the door.  
"What's wrong?" Paige asked, as she stood in her school robes. Piper seemed distant, and picked up the pad paper and held it close to her chest.  
"Sit please." She said

"Piper." Phoebe said  
"JUST SIT!" Piper practically yelled.

"Paige, there is something you need to know." Piper began, She then explained what had happened the previous night.

"Oh god." Paige said, with hand over her mouth, "and we don't know what happened?"  
"No." Phoebe said shaking her hand  
"Maybe." Piper said sitting at the opposite side of the table.  
"Maybe?" Phoebe replied.  
"Read this tell me what you think." Piper said, as she let go of the pad of paper and slid it across the table. Phoebe and Paige looked at it. Paige looked a little confused and Phoebe more confused.  
"So?" Phoebe snapped

"PHOEBE READ BETWEEN THE LINES WHAT DOES IT MEAN?" Piper said standing up and pointing at the paper.

Wyatt walked up, and sat down next to the door, listening.

Phoebe and Paige looked at it some more, and then Paige dropped her mouth and looked at Piper with a horrified look. Phoebe looked at it and…  
"OH MY GOD!" She said, "Chris, no, no!"

"What?" Wyatt whispered, looking through the key hole.

Piper who had tears in her eyes and anger looked at her sisters. "You guys are thinking what I am right?"  
Paige and Phoebe looked at her.  
"Rape." She mouthed, as if she couldn't bare say it. Phoebe and Paige shook their heads.

"What?" Wyatt said in shock.

"I should have had Wyatt give him a ride home, he could have been their, prevented it." Piper said sitting in the chair.  
"This could have been seen or prevented, Piper. Don't blame yourself." Paige said  
"Piper, Chris needs us." Phoebe said

"You think?" Piper said.

"How did you come across this?" Paige asked  
"This morning. When Chris came down, he wasn't himself. And When I asked him about it, he got angry, and then cried."  
"What?" Phoebe said

"Look for yourselves." Piper said holding out her hands.  
"What?" Phoebe said  
"Three way premonition." Piper said, "I am the source, you're the receiver-"

"My powers don't have premonition." Paige protested.  
"Just try it okay." Piper said

Paige and Piper joined hands, and then Phoebe touched Piper and Paige's hands and all three of them were dragged into a premonition.

"_CHRISTOPHER PERRY HALLIWELL!" Piper said standing up.  
"WHAT!" Chris said getting her face.  
"What happened?" Piper asked  
Chris standing crying into his hands.  
"Chris?" Piper said knelling  
"I was rap-"Chris orbed away. _

Phoebe opened her eyes, Paige, and Piper followed. Piper had a tear in her eye that she wiped away. Paige looked horrified. Piper took the pad of paper and wrote down on it, _Rape._

Chris must have spent over in hour in the water, dizzy and with a headache he got out and sat on the cement ground. Unaware that the man was standing only 50 feet behind him, and slowly walking towards him. Chris sat on the wall, dizzy and a headache. He was scared, something told him, not to be here. Get back into the water and orb home. But he didn't want too. He wanted to be with, he wanted…he wanted Bianca. That's who he wanted. But he left his cell phone at his house. Damn! He could orb there, but orbing into your girlfriends room isn't exactly ideal.

He then remembered what happened, he tried to shake it out of his head. His long hair, was shaking water everywhere.

The man caught some on his fingers, he put it to his lips. And sighed heavily.

Chris held his head in his hands, and tried to thing of other things besides what happened. He wanted to get back into the water, but that voice spoke again, RUN! Get out of here! What was going to happen, then he felt for his necklace, it was gone.

A pair of strong hands, grabbed around the neck, and pulled him back. Chris screamed.

"You're mine!"


	5. A Black, Black Day

Chapter Five – A Black, Black Day

Leo orbed into the attic of the Halliwell Manor. He looked onto the Charmed Ones, who looked like they have all been slapped, hard. Leo stood there wondering.

"Leo," Piper said, looking at the pad of paper, which had all the writing and notes on it. "Please sit down."

"Wyatt!" Paige said, "Come in."

Wyatt who was astonished that Paige knew he was there, stood up, and walked into the attic.  
"Sit down." Paige said.  
Leo and Wyatt sat down at the antique red coach. Piper then took the pad of paper in her hands and stood up, she then paced back an forth in front of her son and husband, then stopped in front of Leo, tears seemed to be in her eyes.

"We have seen things in this world that have shaken our world, and our marriage." Piper began. "But there are some things that aren't associated with magic or demons and it's with humans and them being cruel; cruel beyond anything."

"What are you talking about?" Leo asked

Wyatt was thinking the same thing.

"Wyatt sweetie," Piper said, she knelt down and placed her hand on his knee, "This was not seen and I don't want you of all people to blame yourself for what has happened."  
"What happened?" Wyatt asked very sternly.  
Piper breathed in deeply and looked her Phoebe and Paige behind her. Paige and Phoebe were holding hands, as if trying to support each other.  
"We have strong, very strong reason, that Chris has been sexually molested."

Leo dropped his jaw. Wyatt blurted out, "What?"

"Rape." Piper said as a tear fell from her cheek.  
"Oh my god." Leo said, he took his wife's hand and stood up and hugged her. Wyatt confused more then he has ever been and down right shocked.

"Wyatt?" Piper said. He didn't notice she was looking at him. "Are you okay?"  
"I am fine." Wyatt replied, he stood up, he walked toward the door.  
"It's not you're fault. You didn't see this coming." Piper said to Wyatt's back.

Wyatt stopped. He then turned around and met his mother with eyes.  
"I could have prevented this. I could have gone to his meet and stayed with him and gave him a ride home, but no I had to take Alicia out." He said, he had a shake in his voice, and tears seemed trapped behind his eyes.  
"You didn't know." Phoebe said  
"Whatever," Wyatt said, "You guys can sit up here and cry, but I am going to find the son of a bitch who did this and kill him, slowly." Wyatt left the attic.  
Piper sighed. She then turned to her sisters and looked at them.  
"Wyatt is right, we have to find him." Piper said, "and if we're lucky we can kill him together."

Chris was pulled back, and slammed against the cement floor. With his mouth covered by a rather large hand, Chris tried to move his hands, but they were being held down. He then met the eyes of his raper, Assistant Coach Jarred Black. Chris, then used his legs, and kicked Jarred Black in the back of the head.  
"AGH!" Black roared, he then hit Chris, hard across the face.

"NO!" Chris said, trying to wiggle and move. "NO!" He yelled, he tried to orb, but nothing happened. Telekinesis! He tried to focus, but then again nothing happened. _What the hell? What is going on? No, I need my powers! Help!_

"Phoebe what?" Piper asked

Phoebe was using her left hand to massage her left temple. "I don't know I feel this sudden urge of fear, like I am terrified."  
Paige narrowed her eyes.

Black then lifted Chris up; Chris used this to his advantage, and kneed Black in between the legs. Black screamed in pain, the grip was more lose and Chris was able to be released and run. Black then ran after him and Chris turned around, but as he looked at Black, Black was running but then he was thrown into the pool, by an invisible force.

"Better then nothing." Chris said, he went to the doors, and tried to open them, it didn't work. _Locked, no! Oh god!_

"DAD! WYATT!" Chris yelled trying to open the doors still, "HELP!" He backed up and tried to ram the door, but in the process he dislocated his shoulder. He screamed in pain.

"Ah!" Leo moaned.  
"What?" Piper said looking to Wyatt.  
"MY shoulder, it really hurt for a second." Leo said massaging his shoulder.  
"Something is not right." Paige said turning to Piper.

"DAD! WYATT-" Chris yelled but was then silenced as his head was thrown into the door. Chris' vision was suddenly spinning.  
"Daddy and big bro aren't here, Chris." Black sneered, "You're mine!" He then threw Chris hard against the floor. And then punched him in the ribs. Chris' breath was knocked out of him. Chris made fists and punched Black, he missed then he landed on right in the eye.  
"That is going to cost you. Bastard!" Black said, punching Chris across the face and then in the stomach, then again across the face. Chris' lower lip was now spilt and right eye beginning to swell.

"How dare you have a body as you have!" Black sneered, "I was taunted for my looks at your age!" he punched Chris again. "Hey fatty black, hey whale! HOW DARE YOU!"

"Any Luck?" Leo asked his wife as Piper was spinning the Scrying crystal over a map.

"No." Piper replied, "But Leo?"  
"Yes?"  
"Sush!"

Chris tried to move but it hurt too much. He then felt something snap, his ribs had just broken has a fist met him. "People like you don't deserve to live! Being sexy, having girlfriends, having sex! Not fair!" Black roared, he then stood up, and began to kick Chris. Chris whimpered.  
"HOW DARE YOU! I needed to have you! You know that? To experience what others felt."

Chris trying to look at Black who had a look of anger on his face, as Black's foot hit Chris in the ribs, he grabbed the foot, and used all of his strength, and pulled. Black yelled and fell to the floor. Chris has his vision was fair, tried to get up.  
"Wyatt!" he moaned. He got up, but as he used his arms to get up, he screamed in pain, and fell to the ground. And he could do nothing but crawl.

"That's right." Black said, he was standing now, with a look of satisfaction on his face. "Crawl Bitch! Crawl Bitch!" Black roared.  
Chris whimpered and moaned at every movement, slowly trying to get to the door.  
"That's what they said to me, and now I get to say it back. CRAWL BITCH!" Black went over and punched Chris hard in the back. Chris screamed and fell to ground.  
"God!" He whimpered, "Stop please!" he pleaded.

"Why should I? They never stopped taunting me and I took it like a man. Now you should take it like a man Chris! Now Crawl!"  
Chris whimpered at every move he made. His left eye swollen, lower lip spilt open, ribs, arms and jaw (possibly) broken, and countless bruises on his stomach and chest. He used only his legs to move, it was the only things not hurt. He crawled slowly.

Black smiled and then he ran to the office, which was next to pool, and ripped open a toolbox. A hammer. "Perfect" he said. He then went back out, walking fast.

"You can't sense Chris anywhere?" Piper asked Leo. Leo who was standing with his eyes closed and thoughtful suddenly opened them.  
"No."  
"Chris isn't picking up his cell." Phoebe said who had her cell phone next to her ear.  
"Paige?" Piper asked

"Scrying isn't working ether."  
"GUYS!" Wyatt said running up to the attic, "I don't know, but I feel something bad is about to happen to Chris."

"Huh? Slow down." Piper said

"Chris, I don't know but I have this really bad gut feeling that something is about to happen to him. We have to summon him here."  
"I second that!" Phoebe said flipping her phone shut.  
"Third!" Paige said

"Fourth!" Leo said

"Fifth." Piper said dropping the crystal.

They all went around the book and flipped to the page, "To Summon a Witch."

"You will now feel the pain that I felt." Black said, standing over Chris. Chris looked up at him; he saw the sliver hammer in his hand. "NO!" Chris moaned, "Please I beg you no!"

"I have to say Chris, you are a pretty good lay." He said getting a good grip on the hammer.

"Powers of the witches raise." The Charmed Ones and Wyatt chanted as they stood around the book of shadows.

"I will miss you on the team." Black said as he picked up Chris, by his hair, and smiling at Chris. Chris had tears in his eyes. "No." He moaned.

"Coarse unseen across the skies."

Chris looking at Black, spat in his face. Black now very angry, threw him against the floor.  
"DIE BITCH!

"Blood to blood, we summon thee!"

Chris bowed his head as if to accept his fate.

"Blood to blood, return to us!"

Black screamed as the hammer was flying down, Chris screamed, but something happened, white lights were surrounding him, but the hammer smacked his leg, and Chris screamed in pain.  
"What the?" Black said he saw Chris disappear in white lights.

The Charmed Ones, Wyatt, and Leo looked around.  
"Where is he?" Piper asked,  
"Did the spell work?" Wyatt asked

"It worked." Leo said

Chris whimpering and moaning in pain, materialized downstairs, in the foyer, with blood over him, he screamed, his knee was throbbing in pain. He screamed.

The piercing scream that swept through the house, made The Charmed Ones, Leo, and Wyatt run downstairs. Wyatt and Piper were leading the pack. They ran, and as they reached, Piper had the scene the worse scene she had ever saw.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Piper looked at her youngest son, in his Speedo, lying on the ground, covered in blood.  
"CHRIS!" Wyatt yelled.

"Oh my god!" Piper said. They ran off the stairs and looked at their son and brother.

"LEO!" Piper yelled, louder then she ever had. Leo suddenly running down the stairs, followed by Paige and Phoebe.  
"CHRIS!" Leo said, as he ran to his son side.  
Phoebe and Paige both gasped and totally shocked at what they saw.

"Heal him!" Piper yelled

Leo didn't need a second telling, he placed his hands over his son, and a gold light appeared. Chris whimpered and moan.  
"Oh sweetie, I am so sorry." Piper said, as she lifted her sons head onto her lap. Wyatt looked shocked and seemed to be thinking the same thing. The healing process was slow. To slow in fact.  
"What's taking so long?" Wyatt asked his father.  
"I can' heal him, he's beaten to badly." Leo said, but not giving up. Paige refused to believe that, she ran down, grabbed Leo's hand and her hands then began to glow. Wyatt placed his hands over Chris, and the golden light appeared as well. Three white lighters and witches were now healing Chris. Piper looked down, none of the blood or wounds were going away. Chris' whimpering and moaning stopped, and his body went limp.

"CHRIS?" Piper yelled, "CHRIS!"

Then her son took in a deep breath, and his wounds and blood began to vanish. And then he was completely healed.  
"Chris." Piper said, putting her hand on his, Chris opened his eyes, and suddenly scrambled away. "STAY AWAY!" He yelled, "NO!" He pinned himself against the wall.  
"CHRIS!"  
"NO!" Chris yelled.  
"CHRIS, IT'S ME MOM." Piper yelled

Chris looked his mother's eyes. No lie could accept what she had just said.  
"It's mom. It's okay, you're home." She said.

Chris seemed to breathe again, he was breathing hard, then tears began to fall down his face, and then he screamed.  
"What's wrong?" Piper asked  
Chris then screamed. And began to breathe hard, "My shoulder." He moaned.  
"Wyatt." Piper said.  
Wyatt got up and went over to his brother, and looked at his shoulder.  
"It's dislocated. I need to pop back into place. Don't worry, but mom, hold his hands." Wyatt got on knees behind Chris, he then as if hugging him from the back.  
"Hold tight." Wyatt said.  
Piper held her sons hand as if she would never let go.  
Wyatt who had his hand pressed firmly on his brother's chest, and one hand on his shoulder, pressed.  
"COM' ON!" Wyatt said.  
Chris never screamed so loud in his life, then a loud pop, Chris' shoulder was now re-located. Wyatt let go of Chris, and then sat in front of his brother, next to his mother. Chris sat against the wall, crying. Piper held her son. Wyatt placed his hand on Chris, back rubbing it in a circular motion, trying to give comfort. Leo looked on. Phoebe and Paige were now standing at the edge of the stairs. Phoebe was sobbing; her empathy power was kicked in high gear.  
"Al'" Chris mumbled.  
"What?" Piper said letting go.

Chris tried to speak through his tears. "All I wanted to do was swim and relax and I couldn't do that."  
Piper was on the verge of tears once more, and even Wyatt had a tear in his eye.  
"What did I do? What did I do?" He said looking at his mother

"You didn't do anything." Piper said looking right back into her son's eyes.

"Why?" Chris said, as his shoulders began to shudder.

Piper was going to hug him, but Chris pulled away. "No, please. Just-DON'T!."  
"Okay." Piper said taken back.  
Chris just put his face into his hands and sobbed. "I just want to be happy." He sobbed; Chris was now bent over has tears fell from his eyes and onto the ground. "Why can't I swim?" Chris sobbed as he tried to whip the tears away, "why was I attacked? Why was I r-ra-raped?" He said as he now completely broke down and Piper and Leo's worst fears came true. Paige took a deep gasp.  
"Sweetie?" Paige said finally coming over. But it was no use, Chris was beyond happiness.


	6. The Truth Still Hurts

Chapter Six – The Truth Still Hurts

The tears dried from Chris Halliwell's face as he sat in there in the foyer taking in what had happened to him and how he was going to deal with it. He was annoyed that everyone had to stand so close to him. He could smell his father's aftershave; it made him want to throw up. He just wanted to be alone for a while, to sort things out on his own.

One thing he was glad about, but not by much, was that he no longer had to keep hiding his secret from his family, he knew on some level they would have figured it out; something told him that his mother knew already. He looked up and saw his mother's brown, bold, eyes. This was his comfort spot. His mother was always there to protect him, love him, and be there for him. He never blamed her for one single thing in his life, but he knew that she was hurting, he heard his mother's sobs as she and Wyatt stood by his door the previous night.

"_But I said I would be there and I didn't show up."_

"_Look, this is only the beginning of the season, he'll have bigger meets."_

"No Wyatt its not!" She said in a loud whisper, "I wanted to be there, I wanted to see him, I managed to go to your meet on Monday but not his. Look you just don't understand. Watch him please."

Chris pulled himself back into the present, he didn't want to go back into the past, and it was too hurtful, he wished he could have gone back in time and said to Jason, "Sure, let me get ready." So that he could have gotten a ride to Pizza Hut. But he hadn't. He was stupid and he hadn't. But then he thought about it, _what happened to his powers? Why weren't they working? _This puzzled him. He sniffled, and he felt a warm loving hand touch his neck, he breathed hard, scared.

"Chill, it's me." Leo said as he knelt next to his son as he moved his arm around Chris' shoulders, trying to comfort him. Chris moved his sight away from his mother and to his father. He gave back the same look he always had; his eyes were blue and faded. He was tired. He blinked and looked back at his mother.

"Chris." She said holding out her hand, "Can you stand up?" Chris looked at his mother and then at the hand. He took it and he was lifted up. He stood up, and heard Wyatt take a deep breath. He didn't hear him exile. God, out all times why did Wyatt have to turn sappy on him now? He hated the fact that people in the house became to concern when someone had to be healed or when they were cursed or hexed.

"Wyatt stop it!" Chris snapped.

Wyatt exiled, he looked at Chris, who he knew that Chris was looking back at him out of the corner of his eye.

Chris stood their, being held up by his mother and his father who had put his arm around his shoulders. He kept looking at the floor. He suddenly realized all he had was his Speedo on, he was cold, his chin was bouncing against his teeth.

Piper noticed this.

"Wyatt can you go upstairs and grabbed some clothes for Chris," Piper said as if it was an order for a plan to vanquish a demon. Chris wished it was as easy as vanquish a demon this time, but it wasn't. His dad's aftershave was now really beginning to bug him, he couldn't hold it down. He cupped his mouth and ran off into the kitchen.

"CHRIS!" Piper cried, running after him; Leo, Phoebe, and Paige followed.

Chris vomited into the sink, the orange bile looked like soda, and he heaved until nothing came out. He then just stood their, gripping the counter with all his might, shaking, freezing. He then felt his mother's hands over his back.  
"its okay, its okay. I am here." She said in the most caring voice he had ever heard her speak in. "Chris its okay."

"I k-no-know!" he said.

Just as Piper was about to ask Phoebe to go get Chris a blanket, Wyatt came running down stairs, with a grey sweat shirt and grey sweats. Wyatt handed them to his mother. Piper took them, and handed them to Chris.  
"Sweetie?" She said, "Here are some clothes."

Chris looked at them, _Hyde School Swim Team;_ Chris pushed them away, which threw them from her hands.

"What's wrong?" Phoebe asked

Chris was now shaking, out of cold and fear.  
"Phoebe go grab him a blanket!" Piper said almost practically yelling, she said as she turned on her sister.

Chris had cornered himself in the corner of the kitchen.  
"What's wrong with it?" Leo asked finally.

Chris shook his head, "No swim gear!" He said

"Why?" Piper asked

"Just no swim gear."

"Okay." Leo said, "Come on Wyatt." Leo and Wyatt went from the kitchen.

Phoebe came in with a white blanket. "Here." She said handing it to him. Chris didn't take it. Piper took it and wrapped it around her son.  
"Come on lets go out by the heater." She said. As they went from the kitchen, Paige took the lead and grabbed the temperature and turned on to high.

Chris stood by the grandfather clock, the heat from the ferniest was warming his legs. He stood their wrapped in the blanket and his mother by his side.  
"Paige, Phoebe, please go sit down." Piper said

They went into the solarium.

"Was it someone on the team?" Piper asked

"What?" Chris replied.

"Was it someone on the team?"  
Before Chris could answer Wyatt and Leo were coming down stairs with a black sweat shirt and black pants.

"These okay son?" Leo asked showing Chris.  
Chris shook is head in approval. Piper removed the blanket and Leo handed Chris the sweatshirt, he put it on, and then the black pants. Still shaking, Piper wrapped the blanket around him again.  
"Wyatt can you give us some space, Leo stay." Piper said.  
"Sure." Wyatt said, as he joined his aunts in the solarium.

"Come here sweetie." Piper said taking Chris into the living room. Chris sat in the big single arm chair, and Piper and Leo sat on the two ends of the couch looking at him. Chris sat in the arm chair for a minute rubbing his arms trying to warm up.

"So Chris, what happened?" Piper asked, "I mean-how are you?"  
"A bit achy." He replied.

"Well you were beaten pretty bad," Leo said, "it will be a little achy for a few days."  
Piper gave a him a look of _you're an idiot!_

Chris didn't move. He sat their, he had his eyes fixed on the ground, it was something easy to look at. He didn't want to see the sadness in his parent's eyes.

"Chris, was it someone on the team." Piper asked.

Chris sat in for a moment, he didn't want to reply. "What do you mean?" He lied.

Piper took a deep breath. "Was it someone on the team who-" She stopped.

"who hurt you." Leo finished.  
Piper sighed in relief.  
Chris sat their in the chair, remembering now what happened. "Yes." He replied.

"Who?" Leo asked.

Silence.  
"Was it Jason?" Piper asked

He Nodded. No.

"Who?" Piper asked

Chris sat their, he noticed he was warm, but his hands were still shaking in fear. He curled his legs up onto the chair and hugged them. Piper noticed instantly, that Chris used to do this when he was a kid, when something was really wrong. Leo noticed it as well.

(7 years ago)

"Chris? Chris?" Piper said walking into solarium, she saw him, sitting on the white chair, with his legs curled up in his lap. "Oh thank god, are you okay? Where's Wyatt?" She said coming to his side.

"With daddy." Chris replied, now rocking.  
"Okay where's Aunt Phoebe?"

He just rocked in the Chair.

"Sweetie, where is she?"  
"A man took her."

"What?"

"She, was fighting him and then she shimmered away."

"Oh god."

(Present)

Chris sat their, now ever so slightly rocking himself. He rested his forehead on his knees.  
"Chris," Piper said coming to his side. "Who?"

Chris' lips moved but no sound came out.  
"I can't hear you." She said moving his semi-long hair out of the way and behind his ear.

"Bla-" Chris said

"Who?" Leo asked

Chris looked up at his father and his then turned to his mother, this time he found comfort in his fathers eyes. They were full of determination and hope. Leo got up from the couch and knelt by chair, on the opposite side of Piper. Chris bowed his head onto his knee and sniffled.

"Black." He finally said.  
"Black?" Piper said, "who's Black?"

"Black, Black, Black," Leo said slightly wondering in his head, then he knew it, "The Asst. Coach?"

Chris didn't move he just rocked in the chair.  
Piper got up and went into the solarium. Wyatt was talking to Paige and Pheobe.

"Wyatt, whose Black?" Piper asked with determination in her voice and eyes.   
"Black." He said thinking, "Jarred Black, the swim coach."

"Yeah-Oh god." She said

"Why?" Wyatt asked standing up.  
Piper looked back at Chris, whose shoulders were now shaking and Leo was hugging him, trying to comfort him. Piper stood in shock, the swim coach.

_That bastard, how dare he!_

"Mom?" Wyatt asked.

Piper stormed off back to Chris. Wyatt got the feeling to stay.

Piper then knelt by her son, placing her hand on his back.  
"Sweetie. Look at me please." Piper asked

Chris' head moved from his knee to his mother, his eyes were watery.  
"Was it your coach, was it Coach Black?" Piper asked, seeing her son like this was breaking her heart.

"Yes." Chris replied


	7. Looking into Broken Eyes

Chapter Seven – Looking into Broken Eyes

Chris sat in the chair of the family room in the Halliwell Manor; his parents at his side. A part of Chris felt like totally letting it out, and sobbing his eyes like no tomorrow and another part of him told him to suck it up and take it like a man. He had never been so confused in his life. He turned his attention away from his mother and to the floor again. He felt his fathers hand on his own hand. Leo, his father, always had the warmest touch, that could make you feel better, but this was not warm enough. Piper, his mother, had the attitude of "Bring it on" she fought and fought until their was nothing more to fight about. His parents, who had always looked so strong, looked as defeated as he was.

"Excuse me." Chris said getting up from the chair.

"Where you going?" Piper asked

"To my room." Chris replied not looking at his parents and walking up the stairs. Leo wanted to join him, but he didn't want to push his son over the edge.

"So what happened?" Phoebe asked, as she, Paige, and Wyatt walked into the room. Piper got up and sat on the arm of the Chair, and Leo on the chair it self.  
"Well," Piper said, "It was his swim coach. Black."

Phoebe gasped.  
"I knew it! I always wondered why he was always rubbing Chris' shoulders." Paige said, "I say we kick his ass!"

"No!" Leo said

"Why not!" Wyatt and Paige both asked

"Because we have to plan it first." Piper said with a slight evil smile.  
"Oh, ha HA!" Paige said, "So what are going to do?"

"I don't know yet." Piper said trailing off into thought.

"Why didn't Chris use his powers?" Phoebe asked

"He told us that he tried and they didn't work." Leo said

"Huh?" Wyatt said, "That's not right."

"Well their have been times where we lost control of powers cause we were angry, sad, scared, or whatever. Remember the Sea Hagg Piper?" Paige smirked.  
"Don't tell me you're still on that!" Piper snapped

"No. Gosh." Paige replied.  
"But they would still work even if he was scared, they would just be kind of wild." Leo said, "Remember our powers are tied to our emotions."

"Why don't we cast a spell to find out the truth?" Wyatt said

"Wyatt, that's personal gain!" Piper said looking at her son.

"No it's not. Well not if we word it correctly. We just ask for a sign or person to be summoned here to ask why Chris' powers didn't work."

Piper frowned. Everyone else had the same look.  
"Got any other better ideas?" Wyatt said

"No." Piper said

"okay." Phoebe said getting up and grabbing a pen and paper, "let's think of a spell."

Chris laid on his bed. In his room. In the darkness. He could hear the voices down stairs, he wanted to know himself, but he was to morally weak to move. He thought of the attack, he could still the fist of Black pounding his chest and back. Why? Why was he attacked? There are much more attractive guys on the team, hell girls flock over everyone except Chris. The only attention he gets is from Bianca and horny freshman girls.. He then realized something, when Black said, _"I needed to fell what others have felt!"_ He was talking about sex. Chris gave a slight giggle. He had never had sex with anyone. With anyone! Chris stopped breathing for a second, he was rapped. Chris sat up on his bed.

It was finally sinking in.  
He was rapped. He had forced sex with someone. No, it wasn't supposed to be like this, it was suppose to be special, romantic, with Bianca. Not his coach and with a man!

Before Chris could realize it he had silent tears were going down his face.

"We summon now, forces far and wide, may not you hide, show us the truth from what we seek, show us now, show us now!" Wyatt said reading from the pad of paper.  
Piper and Paige were holding back laughs.  
"What?" Wyatt said, "I told you I am not too good at spells, that's Chris' department."  
"Yeah, potions aren't your thing ether." Paige said laughing.  
"Hey, I am good at vanquishing." Wyatt said proud fully.

"You are." Piper said laughing.

Then living room flickered with lights and two men stood in white suits; The Cleaners. The Charmed Ones stood up, so did Wyatt and Leo.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Piper asked  
"Didn't you summon us?" The short bald man asked.  
"The spell?" Leo asked

"Must be." Paige said

"You don't know why Chris couldn't us his powers because-"Piper was cut off.  
"Was attacked."  
"Yeah how did you know?" Phoebe said

"Cause we stopped him from using his magic." The Man replied.  
"WHOA!" Piper yelled.

"WHY?" Leo yelled after her.

"Magic must be protected, one way or another." The Man said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You're supposed to be neutral!" Paige said

"We are!" The Man replied

"But you let that man beat the living shit out of my son, while he was trying to protect himself!" Piper yelled.  
"People get beaten every day, you think you're son is anything special?"

Piper walked forward, ready to kill, but Leo pulled her back. "Don't."  
"Why did you do this?" Wyatt said through his teeth.  
"The Charmed Ones have faced us twice; it was by the order of the Tribunal that this happened."

Piper had fists and shaking with rage.  
"However." Said the Man.

"However what?" Piper snapped.  
"We did miss one of his attacks, he was able to throw Mr. Black into the pool using his telekinesis powers. Because that power was exposed, it maybe stripped."  
"NO!" Piper yelled, she lunged forward and grabbed the Man by the suit and pinned him against the wall. The man transported away from her grasped and transported next to the other taller cleaner.  
"Aggressive behavior will not win our favor."

"You better be lucky that-"

"What?" Said the Man, "We deactivated all your powers before we got here; try and vanquish me."

Piper smiled, "oh!" She said and gestured. Nothing. She gestured again.  
"Paige? Phoebe? Wyatt?"

"I can't orb." Paige said

"Nothing." Wyatt said trying to form an energy ball.

"I am grounded." Phoebe said.  
Piper turned on the cleaners.  
"Know this; we'll be watching you from now on, all of you." He said directly at Wyatt. Wyatt snarled.  
The cleaners glimmered out.

"URGH!" Piper yelled as she punched the wall.  
Phoebe and Paige were taken back.  
"Piper chill!" Leo said

"No I will not, the Elders have gone to far this time!"  
"It was the Tribunal, not the Elders!"

"SAME THING!"

"Okay People," Phoebe yelled, as she whistled loudly. "How are we going to tell Chris this?"

A silenced followed.  
"I'll tell him." Wyatt said who had his arms crossed. Wyatt walked from the room.  
Piper sighed heavily. "DAMNIT!" She yelled, she gestured her hand the wall, and a hole was blown into it. She looked at it. "ASSHOLES!"

Wyatt stood outside his brother's bedroom door, he didn't want to go in, but he wanted to check up on his brother anyway. He knocked on the door and slowly walked in. He saw blackness and heard sniffling.  
"Chris?" He said turning on the light.

"What?" Chris wiping his tears on his black sleeve.

"It's okay you know, to cry." Wyatt closed the door

"I am not crying!" Chris snapped

"Then what were you doing?" Wyatt said standing in front of Chris.

"Nothing."

"Nothing, yeah right."

"What the hell do you want anyway?"

"To talk."

"About?"

"You."

"Why?"

"Because I am worried."

Chris stopped and looked up at his brother, _Wyatt Halliwell, the Wyatt Halliwell was worried! No fucking way. Wyatt was never worried! He is lying. Laugh in his face; show how big of a liar he is. _

"Yeah right." Chris said "Wyatt admit it, you never get worried."

"I am worried. Right now."

Chris was taken back. _Maybe he isn't lying. _

"Chris look at me." Wyatt said as he turned the desk chair around and sat on it. "I know what you're thinking."  
_Wonderful he is using his Telepathy on me, great! Just fucking great! _

"Don't swear!" Wyatt said firmly, "I know that I act like I am macho and like I give a damn about anything."  
_Don't Swear!_

"Shut up! Look I am always thinking of you guys, twenty-four, seven."

_Yeah Right!_

"Seriously!"

_So you're thinking me when you're fucking Alicia?_

Wyatt smiled. "Maybe not then, but will you actually talk to me and not have me read your mind?"

"No." Chris said he had slight shudder in his voice.  
"Why?"

Chris looked up. Wyatt saw his eyes were red, and broken. "It hurts to talk. It hurts to breathe. It hurts to walk, especially to walk."

"Look." Wyatt said looking straight into his brother's eyes, "I am sorry that it happened to you. And if I had the power I would reverse time and stop it from happening."  
"Then why don't you?"

"Cause as powerful as I am, I can't."  
_Cocky ass!_

"Chris look, I am sorry. But I promise you, we will get the son of a bitch who did this."  
"Okay say you kill him." Chris said who had tears in his eyes, "But I still have live it with it everyday that I was rapped. Everyday!"

Wyatt's face went from stern to gentle.

"Look you're strong, you can fight someone off, but me I can't! Sorry if I was weak sorry I couldn't fight him off, but I tried Wyatt, I really tried!"

"Chris,"

"NO Wyatt! He held me down pinned me, and rapped me, and I have to live that! And it kills me everyday, every hour, every minute, every second, I can't stop thinking about it! It's killing me."

Wyatt kept his tears inside his eyes. Chris was now practically sobbing.  
"Ya-yo-you know that it's not fa-ir."  
Wyatt got up from the chair and sat on the bed next to his brother.

"It's not. You get all the girls,"

"You got Bianca."  
"yeah, but-fuck! Listen! You have gotten everything from day one! The first one to get a bike, the first one to go to Los Angeles, the first of everything! And me, I am always left in the dark, and because of that I got the ultimate punishment."

"No, you're not being punished bud. You're not."

"then what do you call it?"

Wyatt thought. "I don't know."  
"You never know." Chris snapped

Wyatt tried to hugged his brother.  
"No! God you're as sappy as mom is." Chris stood up and walked into the center of his room, where he stood.  
Wyatt looked his brother. Then Chris fell to the ground, a thud filled the room.  
"Geez!" Wyatt said going to his brother, "are you okay?"

A scream filled the room, it was full of anger and hate, Wyatt was taken back, and stayed back and Chris curled up into a ball on the ground and cried harder then ever before. Wyatt sat next to him, and placed his hand on his back rubbing in circles trying to give him comfort.

Then someone knocked on the door. "Everything okay?" Paige said

"Great. Go Away."

"Come on buddy, its over." Wyatt said into his younger brothers ear. Chris listened but he cried, he tried to sit, up, and he bowed his head and cried. He leaned his head onto Wyatt's shoulder and Wyatt hugged his brother.

Wyatt wiped a tear from his eye.  
"Chris please, try and fight this. I know it's hard."  
"No you don't. you don't." Chris said through his sobs.  
"Why?"

"Every time I close my eyes, sleep, or just try and think, I think of Black. And it still hurts. It hurts Wyatt!"

"Chris-I am so sorry this happened to you, I really am."

Chris looked up, again the he looked into the mirror. Chris' tiny swimmer body next to Wyatt's muscular body.

"Look." Chris said at the mirror.

Wyatt looked up.  
"Who would win one of us pinned down? Who?"

Wyatt saw what Chris meant. Chris then bowed his head and cried. Wyatt then hugged his brother. And for the first time in a long time Wyatt Halliwell had a tear or two falling from his cheek. He couldn't let his brother's attacker walk out there, he had to die. He had to stop doing this. How many other people on the team have been attacked? Jesse Orlando didn't looked to happy. Him, maybe? Wyatt just shook his head, and hugged his brother. Chris cried into Wyatt's shoulder. Wyatt and Chris sat on the floor for almost an hour, until Chris pulled away.  
"Help me, Wyatt." Chris said, "Please."  
Wyatt nodded, has he wiped a tear from his eye.

"I will." Wyatt replied.

Twenty Minutes later, Wyatt opened Chris' door and closed it behind him. He looked down at the living room, he heard "Quiet!" from his mother. He looked down. No! He had no time to talk to his mother or his aunts. Wiping his eyes dry one last time. He went down the hall into his room. He closed the door behind him, and locked it. He had no time to chat, he had to plan.  
"No one messes with my brother and gets away with it." Wyatt said as he pulled out a box titled, "Torture potions."


	8. Payback, Part One

Chapter Eight – Payback, Part One

Wyatt grabbed the pine box and sat on his bed, and slid the box open. There were eight potion bottles, all lying in the box, each bottle sat in their own molding. He picked up an emerald green colored bottle, and looked at it. A white label on the bottle said "Roots," on it. This potion was to sprout roots from the ground and slowly squeeze the demon or in this matter, demon. Then suddenly the door busted open and Piper walked in. Wyatt tried to hide box behind him. Piper did not notice. She closed the door behind her.

"Okay, be honest with me." She began; she sat on the bed next to him, and looked him right in the eye. "How is Chris?"

Wyatt sighed in relief. "He's not well, holding up as much as he can."

Piper sighed and stared at the ceiling. Then she looked at Wyatt, and saw his shoulder was wet.  
"Is he?" She asked.

"Not as much as earlier, still really worked up though."

Pipers nodded her head, and tilt it back, and as she opened her eyes, she saw Wyatt's hands push a wooden box behind his back.  
"Wyatt." She said looking at him right in the eyes.

"What?" He replied.

"No."

"No what?"

"You know what I mean, give those to Me."  
"Give what?"  
"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell!"

Wyatt sighed and handed the box to his mother. She took it and opened it.  
"The roots potion!"

Wyatt gave it to her.  
"You know these potions are for demons and warlocks and not to be used on another human!"

"But the dude fucking raped Chris!"  
"Don't swear!" She snapped, "I know, but we have a better plan. You're grandfather is downstairs."  
"Really?"

Victor sat in the living room talking with Phoebe and Paige. He heard someone running down the stairs and he looked up and saw Wyatt. Victor stood up.  
"Grandpa!" He said and hugged him.

"What's up kid?" Victor replied, "Damn, finally got some muscle on you."

"Yeah."  
"Works great for the girls huh?" He whispered in his ear.  
"Totally."

"Hey where are the other two munchkins?" He said to his daughters and step-daughter.

"Melinda is at Jake Morris' house, remember he's Darryl's son." Phoebe said "but Chris…"

"Umm…Dad I think you better sit down for this." Piper said

"What's wrong?" he said sitting down next to Phoebe. Piper sat on his other side. Piper took his hand.  
"The reason we asked you here is not because for you to visit, but we need to get through Chris for us." Piper said

"What why?"  
"Well you've always been the one he's actually opened to, except Wyatt." Paige said  
Victor looked at Wyatt.

"What happened?" He asked Wyatt.

Wyatt walked over and knelt down. "Chris was raped by his swim coach."

"What?" Victor said shocked he looked at Piper.  
"It happened Friday night after his swim meet." Piper said

"Oh my god." Victor replied.  
"And…today he was beaten up by Jarred Black. That's the coach's name."  
"It took Leo, Wyatt, and I to heal him. Or he would have died." Paige said remembering.

Victor was shocked beyond all moral, demons, angels, warlocks, evil witches, vampires, fairies, giants, all magical things, but now something normal and real; Rape.

"So he was only raped once." Victor said.

"Yes." Piper replied.  
"How is he?"

"The best a person could be after this." Wyatt said.

"So balling his eyes out like crazy?"

"Yep."

"He is in his room?"

The all nodded.  
"I'll be back."

Victor got up, and began to walk over, and Phoebe took his hand. "Thank you." She said. Victor walked up the stairs. How could this happen? He wishes it was just another demon attack or his powers could have been taken away. But Rape! He stood outside Chris room. He heard sniffling and quiet sobs. He took a deep breath, and opened the door.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Chris?" Victor said, flipping the switch, but it didn't work. But he saw Chris good. Chris was sitting on his bed, his head bowed and just looking at his fingers. Chris didn't make any movements or sounds, just sat there. Victor went over and turned on the lamp on Wyatt's desk lamp. He saw Chris. Chris looked weak and frail.  
"Buddy?" He said sitting next to him on the bed. He placed his hand on his back.

"Yeah?" Chris replied.

"What are you doing?"  
"Nothing."  
"Awesome. I loved doing nothing."

Chris almost smiled, but he didn't.  
Their was silence for a few minutes. Then Chris looked up, the door was open, he flicked his fingers and it was slammed shut.

"Okay, chill out." Victor said, "If you want to get angry go to the Black dude."  
Chris shook his head. "No." He replied.  
"Why?" Victor asked.

"Because Wyatt and Mom are going to kill him."

"How do you know that?"  
"I heard them in Wyatt's room. These walls are like paper, remember."

"Oh yeah huh."

Chris then broke down again. He breathed deeply, trying to breathe.  
"Come on," Victor said putting his arm over his shoulders. "Its okay."  
"It was horrible." Chris said, "He attacked me from the back, a fucking coward."

"I know. I am sorry."

"It all happened so fast. I had my hand on the door and then I was pulled to the ground. And then he has his hands up my shirt, and he's holding me down, and, and...He raped me."

Victor closed his eyes, trying not to picture it. He opened them, and Chris looked up at his grandfather. His eyes were full of terror and sadness, like something torn the light right out of him. There were dark circles around his eyes and his cheeks soaked with tears.

"Can you dry those tears and come downstairs?"

"I will later." He said he turned away from his grandfather.  
"Do you want-"

"If you don't mind, I would like to be alone."

"Alright." He said, "Take care kid." He gave Chris a kiss on the head and a hug and left the Room.

"So?" Piper said, as Victor got downstairs. "How is he?"  
"He told me what happened, and he's beginning to get over it, I think. Where's Leo at anyway?" Victor replied.  
"He had an urgent call from the Elders. Thanks for talking to Chris."

"No problem. How are you guys going to get Black back?"

Piper smiled. "Come on." She said.

Victor and Piper joined Phoebe, Paige, and Wyatt in the living room.

"He's fine. I just want to know how you guys are going to get this guy back."

Suddenly Leo orbed in the room, next to Victor.  
"LEO! Hi!" Victor said giving his hand.  
"Hey Victor." Leo said shaking it. "Okay the cleaners will not be bothering us."  
"How did-"Phoebe began, "I am not going to ask."

"So we go with the original plan?" Wyatt asked

"Which is?" Victor asked

"Well," Wyatt said, "I am going to turn into Chris."

"You can do that?" Victor asked

"All Whitelighters can." Paige said

"How?"  
Wyatt stood up, and turned into Chris. "Like this." With Chris' voice.  
"Amazing." Victor said, Wyatt transformed back into himself. And smirked. "And what else?"

"Well Wyatt is going act like Chris." Phoebe said

"And if we think what should happen, Black will try and attack Chris again" Paige said

"And that's where I come in." Piper said.

"When do I come in?" Said a Voice. Everyone turned around and Chris was standing in blue jeans, and orange shirt.

"Sweetie, umm." Piper said

"You weren't attack, I was. Let me have the first shot."

"Defiantly." Piper said

Wyatt smiled; he was amazed at his brother, and his strength.

"Just to let you all know that, if anyone touches Black before me will regret it got it!"

Everyone nodded in agreement.


	9. Payback, Part Two

Chapter Nine – Payback, Part Two

Everyone looked at Chris.  
"Look, I am fine!" Chris snapped back at them, "I am not going to break down again." Chris turned and walked into the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and grabbed a diet Pepsi.

"What did you say to him?" Piper asked her father, Victor.  
"I didn't say much I was more like holding his hand, and being there for him." Victor replied.  
"May I ask what happened up their?"

"Well." Victor said sitting down on the couch, Piper sat next to him. "He was really, really worked up. I've never see you girls cry that much even to this day. It seemed like he wanted to tell me something else besides the rape thing."

"Like what?"  
"I don't know. It was something in his eyes that said something, but I couldn't understand It."  
"Anger?" Phoebe asked

"No it wasn't anger. It was something. Put it to you like this, you know how you girls would always really connect with your Grandmother more then me?"  
"Well yeah."  
"Dad, she was a woman and we were girls." Phoebe said

"That's my point; I think because the Elders have been keeping Leo so busy, the only real older male in the house hold he has been keeping looking up to is Wyatt."  
Everyone looked at Wyatt.

"How many times has Leo actually spent time with Chris? And how many times have you, Wyatt, spent time with Chris in the past few weeks?"

"Well Chris and I go out a lot, double date sometimes and just hang out." Wyatt said

"But how many times have you and Chris gone out, in lets say, the past two weeks.

Wyatt thought for a moment. "Like 5 or 6 times."  
"Okay, now how many times has Leo spent time with Chris?"

"None as far as I know."  
"Where you going at this?" Phoebe asked

"My point is, what I think Chris was trying to tell me, was he needs an older man to bond with. Older than Wyatt, like a father figure. And I think he wanted me to do that with him up their."  
"Why would he need that he has Leo." Piper said

"But Leo, from what you've told me and I am getting right now, isn't here for Chris."  
"I am here for Chris." Leo said walking into the room.  
"Leo!" Piper said

"Leo, I meant no disrespect. I was just saying-"  
"I know what you were saying." Leo said, "But my job is keeping me busy from my family."

"So ask for some vacation time." Victor said

"I can't just ask for vacation time. I have other charges-I mean clients."  
"I am sure a week wouldn't hurt your other witches and wizards you watch over."

"He's right Leo." Piper said.  
Leo sighed. "I'll go ask," he said orbing out.

"So where's Chris anyway?"  
"Kitchen." Piper said

Chris sat at the kitchen table with a diet Pepsi in his hand. He was thinking. Then Victor, Piper, Phoebe, and Wyatt walked into the kitchen all sitting around the table. Before Victor sat down, Chris asked him to talk with him outside. In which he did.

As Victor and Chris went outside, Paige leaned over to Piper, "I think this proves Victor's point."  
"oh you think?" Piper said.

Chris closed the doors, to the backyard, and they sat together on the white painted, Victorian, Iron bench. Chris looked at the flowers. Then he drank deeply from the can of Pepsi.  
"I heard what you guys were saying in there." He said

"Oh, you did?" Victor replied

"Yep."  
"I am sorry kid, I didn't mean to offend you."

"Don't be sorry. Matter of fact you've been the first person to actually figure me out in a long time. Actually the only person since I last saw you at Christmas."  
"Oh."  
"And it's good, cause Leo isn't doing that great of a job."  
"Don't you mean your dad?"  
"No I mean Leo. Fuck man." He said with a slight laugh.  
"Hey, what did I say about swearing?"  
"Sorry."  
"It's okay."

Chris drank again. "Well when it happened, and I came home, their was Wyatt, and he's been their with me through out the entire or deal. And Leo hasn't been there that much for me lately. I mean he's their for Mom and Wyatt, almost all the time, but never for Me."  
"I am sorry kid. I really Am."  
"Don't be. It's not your fault. I mean I have Wyatt and you, and Mom, Aunt Paige and Aunt Phoebe, and Darryl Morris, the cop dude. I mean I got every I really need."

"You don't mean what you're saying are you?"

"What?"  
"Are you saying you don't what your father anymore?"  
"Well," Chris looked up, he thought for a moment. "I always believe in giving people second chances, and if Leo wants to be part of my life again, that's great. And if not…"  
"I'll be here, until the end of my days."  
"Thanks." Chris said with a smile.

"No problem."

"I wonder what their talking about?" Paige asked

"They're talking about us, and Dad." Wyatt said  
"God I hope it doesn't turn out all for nothing." Piper said

"What are you talking about?" Wyatt asked

"Umm…Wyatt, sweetie, can you give us some room for a second I really need to talk with Paige and Phoebe alone. And no snooping!"

"Okay." Wyatt said orbing away.  
"Paige is he near?" Piper asked in a low whisper.  
"No he's in his room." She replied.  
"Okay good." Piper said, "I hope it wasn't all for nothing that when Chris came back from the future."  
"What are you talking about all for nothing?" Phoebe said

"Well, Leo still isn't their for Chris."

"Oh." Phoebe said

"But he's a Whitelighter now, not an Elder or an Avatar."

"But he still isn't their. Look you can just tell by the way Dad and Chris are talking, by their facial expressions, which they're connecting."  
The three of them watched Victor and Chris talk, and Victor looked like he was acting like someone and Chris laughed.

"When as Chris laughed with that much happiness on his face before?" Piper asked

"A long time." Phoebe said  
"Agreed." Paige said

"I just hope Leo can connect with Chris one way or another." Piper said

"He will honey, just give it time. I mean look, you haven't died yet, so that's means something." Paige said, "That him coming back really did change a lot."  
"But not enough."

Chris and Victor got up from the white iron bench and walked inside. Chris walked through the kitchen without talking to his mother or his aunts and he smiled. Victor beamed at his daughters and step-daughter and then looked over at Chris.  
"When he talks it's like nothing ever happened. He's he." Victor said, sitting down next to Piper.  
"That's good." Piper replied.  
"But he is angry, but not at Black."  
"Who?" Phoebe asked

"Leo."

"You see, I told you!" Piper exclaimed.  
"How is he angry at Leo. He didn't call him Dad, he called him Leo." Victor said, "I knew he wouldn't be a good father."  
"DAD!" Phoebe nearly yelled.  
"Leo is a good father."  
"Then why is Chris feeling neglected?" Victor asked them

The day continued without ease or trouble. Victor stayed for dinner. They made Chris' favorite. Macaroni with Cheese, and Piper's Butter Biscuits. Wyatt liked this too, they both inhealed their plates before the sisters or Victor were halfway done. They said a farewell to Victor as his cab waited for him outside. He told Chris to call after everything had passed. He promised. After lots of hugs and kisses goodbye, the Halliwell's waved goodbye and watched the cab roll around the corner.

As Chris stood in the night, on top of the damp earthy grass, something in him felt good and safe, but as the cab leapt around the corner, the light faded. He remembered when he would run after the car when he was little. But he was more grown up now. He walked inside with everyone else.

"you okay?" Piper asked him, closing the large oak doors.  
"Fine." Chris said as he gave a small smile. He then ran up to his room and shut the doors.  
"Some is wrong." Phoebe said as Chris was out of hearing range.  
"What are you talking about?" Paige ask

"Well Leo hasn't come back yet."

"So." Piper said

"It's been almost 12 hours." Phoebe said, "They never keep Leo that long."  
"Well maybe he's with another charge or something." Piper said

"I don't know." Phoebe said

"Well figure it out; I am going to have a big slice of that Chocolate Cake in the kitchen." Piper said padding her sister's shoulder.  
"Woo, good idea." Paige said following her.

Chris lay on his bed, and with a smile on his face he thought of the torture he was going to inflict upon Coach Jarred Black, the next morning at school.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chris woke up, and this time he didn't turn over and go back to sleep, he turned on the light and went to his closet. He looked around; he pulled out a pair of black dickies pants, his pair of black sneakers, a black shirt and another black Speedo. He changed into them. He then went under his bed and pulled out a pine colored box, titled, "Chris' Torture Potions." He slid the cover off, and their laid 8 long potion viles, all very deadly. He carefully took three of them. A dark green colored one, Roots, a light blue colored one, Fire, and a orange colored one, Agnony. He slid them in his pocket. Smiling, he grabbed his backpack and yellow duffle bag, and went from his room. As he put his stuff on the floor of the foyer downstairs, he was greeting by the smell of breakfast cooking.

"What you cooking?" Chris asked Piper who was attending the oven, and pulling out a pan of muffins.  
"Muffins, I made your favorite, Banana Nut!" She said with a smile

Chris gave her a small smirk, "Why are you asking so nice?"  
"Trying to make it easier."

"Then why aren't you making Melinda's or Wyatt's favorite?"  
"I did, Chocolate Chip for Melinda and Raspberry for Wyatt."

"Well I am off to school, I'll see you later." Chris grabbed a warm Banana Nut muffin. And turned his back.  
"You know you don't have to go to school today, you can stay home." Piper said with a concerning voice.  
Chris stopped, he almost broke down, but he had to stay strong. "I'll be fine."

"Okay, then."  
"Alright,"  
"Have a good day, I love you."

Chris left from the room, grabbed his backpack, put the muffin in his mouth, and grabbed his duffle and orbed from the foyer.

Wyatt walked down as Chris orbed away. Wyatt was dressed in a white and blue button down shirt, with a blue t-shirt under it, blue jeans, and sandals. He had a pair of brown sunglasses resting on the top of his head, and cologne which made his mother cough.  
"Oh awesome, Raspberry, thanks!" Wyatt said

"Sweetie-"Piper coughed, "You're welcome, just-"She coughed again, "Not so much next time okay."  
"Alright." He said, he grabbed a plastic bag form the drawer and put about 4 muffins in a bag. And an extra one in his mouth. "Thamunks!" He muffled through the muffin.  
"Don't talk with your mouth full."  
"Sorry." He said swallowing.

Piper then took an attitude to more serious things.

"I need to ask you a favor, please."  
"Sure, what is it?"  
"I need you to watch over Chris today. Please?"

"Well I was going to do that anyway. I mean you don't go from crying to sane in like 10 minutes."

"yeah."  
"What did Grandpa say to him?"

"I don't know, neither he nor Chris wouldn't tell me, but I am glad someone got through to him."  
"Me too."

Wyatt blinked and was very pensive for a moment.  
"What?" Piper asked

"I don't know I just felt like very weird for a moment, oh well."

"Have a good day okay."  
"Will do." He said. Wyatt went from the kitchen.

Wyatt went back to his room, swallowing the last bite of muffin, grabbed his bag and duffle and car keys and went down to his car.

Chris' orbs materialized in the boy's locker room. He felt his pocket, making sure the potions were still there, they were. He smiled. He put his stuff down, and went to the door. He placed his hand and then his mind replayed the event in his head. He felt fear, and then he felt courage. He opened his eyes and went into the gym. No one was here, thank god. He saw the light was on in the office.  
He walked over. He opened the door…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He opened the door, and he saw his man. Jarred Black was there on the phone. He put his hand, as a motion for "What a minute." Chris smiled, keeping his fingers on the Agony potion in his pocket and ready to use his powers if necessary. He sat down on the chair opposite of his desk. Then fear, lots of fear filled him. Why is here? He could rape Chris again! He had to leave, NO! He needs to seek his revenge, he needs to! Wyatt is out in the open, he can call for him. He felt safe.

Black was typing on the computer now, looking as he always did to Chris, before he raped him. A professional, decent, good man, but all he saw now was scum! A perverted man with no sense of life or innocence. He wanted to kill him right then and their, but he couldn't. Chris kept his fingers wrapped around the orange potion. How was he going to do this? In the office? Drown him in the pool? Or slowly torture him in the roots and a ring of fire around him. He smiled. Black hung up the phone. OH GOD!

"Good morning, Christopher, how was your weekend?" Black asked

Chris was floored, _is this guy fucking serious? He's crazy. Just play along._

"It was interesting. How was yours?"  
"Awesome." He said with a very evil smile. He got up from his desk, Chris suddenly felt scared again. He needs to be ready. _WYATT HELP!_ He stood up, to be safe. His eyes followed Black, he thought Black was going to open the door, but in fact he was beginning to lock it.  
"What are you doing?" Chris asked

Black must have turned and locked 3 locks. Then he turned to Chris. Chris was shaking in fear. He began to walk back.  
"Well Chris, I had an awesome weekend, and I hope to have an awesome Monday."

Chris was then stopped, by a wall. _Oh god, oh my fucking god! Wyatt Help! WYATT FOR GOD'S SAKE HELP ME! PLEASE! WYATT!_

Chris had his fingers around the potion, but they didn't move, he froze.  
"No, please! No." Chris managed to say.  
"Well what kind of stupid does it take to come back into my office? Well you apparently. Bron and no brain. Smart." He placed his hand firmly on the wall next to Chris' head. Chris looked at in fear. Then he felt another hand on the back of his hair, it was pulling him down.  
"NO PLEASE! WYATT!" Chris screamed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chris was pulled to the ground, he wanted to throw the potion, and he couldn't, why can't he? Just jerk your hand, and make sure the potion lands at his feet. He felt Blacks hand moving around his hair. "So beautiful Christopher, so beautiful." Chris, found his courage again. He looked up. He telekinecally threw Black against his desk. Chris got up and went to the door, and begin to unlock them, then, Black was on him. He pinned Chris against the door. His courage vanished.  
"No please, I'll do anything, please!" Chris pleaded.  
"Sorry, but I have to have you again."  
"Oh god no!" Chris said, tears were forming in his eyes, then with all his might, and all his voice, he yelled. "WYATT! WYATT! WYATT-" Black's hand muffled him.  
"No calling for your brother, why do you call for him?"  
"Cause he's knows I'll show up." Said a voice behind them. Black turned around. "and for future reasons, pervert, fuck this!" Wyatt punched Black in the face. Black was thrown against the wall. Chris was still paralyzed against the wall. He took Chris' hand, and orbed out of the office.  
Chris and Wyatt orbed back on the other side of the door in the gym.

"What the hell do you think you were doing in there? Trying to get raped again?"

"No, I was going to kill him." Chris finally said, his hands still shaking.  
"I am taking you home."

"NO! I have to do this!"  
"And freeze up again? Fuck no!"  
"FUCK YES!" Said a voice, the door had opened, and Black stood their. Before Wyatt could react, He had tackled Chris, and they were both in the water.  
"NO!" Wyatt said.

Chris was being dragged to the bottom, tow hands gripped around his neck, he couldn't breathe. The potions fell from his pocket, Chris didn't notice. Chris was beginning to black out, and then orbs around him, and then he was back on dry pavement. Next to his brother.  
"Are you okay? Chris?" Wyatt said as Chris laid on the ground. He didn't move. Black lifted himself outside the pool. And looked at Wyatt kneeling at Chris, he saw Wyatt's butt.  
"Oh I would love to ride that." Black said.  
"No you don't! Stay away from him!" Wyatt said standing up.

"NO! He's mine!"  
Wyatt felt a sudden wave of anger, his empathy power was kicking in, he felt Chris emotions towards Black.  
Wyatt never felt so much anger and hate in his life. He put his hand and Black froze, he threw him against the wall. Black whimpered in pain.  
"You asshole! Now you pay!" Wyatt said, a ring of fire appeared at Black's feet. Chris opened his eyes and saw Black screaming in pain, and Then Wyatt conjured an athame in his hand, and then he stabbed Black, square in between the legs. He yelped in pain. And then he was vanquished in flames. Wyatt's empathy, stopped. He looked down at Chris. He helped Chris to his feet. And then Chris said, "No, I don't want to talk about this, please lets just move on from this."  
Wyatt didn't argue.

Chris went off into the locker room. Changed into a dry pair of jeans that he had in his duffle and a dry shirt, he then put his duffle in his locker, and his backpack on his back and went from the room. With his brother, Wyatt they went into the school. Chris saw Bianca.

"Why didn't call me?" She said, Chris didn't answer, with his arms he embraced her and kissed her. Forever he kissed her. He never wanted to let go, never wanted to feel what he felt. And for that, she shouldn't have to know. Chris pulled back and saw all of Bianca's girlfriends smiling at her.  
"Wow, what was that for?" She asked

"Because I love you." He replied.  
"Oh well thank you. How was your weekend?" She asked

"Don't ask." Chris replied, and with Bianca he walked off.


End file.
